


Your heart will explode

by Prawnperson



Series: Alternate universes [4]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: GO TO SLEEP!!!!





	Your heart will explode

“What is small man doing?”

Wolfgang croaks, blinking his eyes half open to stare at his boyfriend, still propped up against the headrest. He checks the time on their alarm clock, and realises that it’s now Saturday morning. Quarter past three, to be exact.

“Browsing through Instagram.”

Is the reply. Wolfgang can make out his eyes, wide and glazed over, reflecting back the white light of his phone screen. There are dark circles under them, yet he seems reluctant to even blink. 

“Why so late?”

He slings an arm over his stomach, and yet Warly keeps his eyes glued to his phone. The volume is low, and Wolfgang is tempted to go back to sleep, but his concern marginally outweighs his tiredness.

“I’m watching someone marinate steak. It’s fascinating.”

He struggles out the last words with a yawn. Wolfgang furrows his brow and props himself up on one elbow. He takes the phone from his boyfriend’s hands with minimal effort, switches it off, and places it on his bedside table.

“You can’t sleep.”

It’s a statement rather than a question. His eyes adjust to the encompassing darkness easily, and he makes out Warly’s nervous twitching. That, and he can feel him fidget against his arm. He does this a lot.

“Yeah...”

Wolfgang manages to pull him down from against the headboard so that he’s lying on his side against the mattress. 

“You are very silly man. Your heart will explode.”

Warly presses his face into Wolfgang’s shoulder and hums in disagreement. He doesn’t have the energy to tell him that that’s definitely not true. Probably.

“You are all knots.”

“Well, my stomach hurts. That’s why.”

They manage to shift so that Wolfgang has his arms wrapped around Warly. He can feel his pulse slow down against his chest, his shoulders relax. It’s a pleasant feeling, like melting ice. Warly yawns against his neck again, finally shutting his eyes and only then realising just how tired he actually is. Wolfgang reaches up to play with the mess of curly hair on Warly’s head.

Snoring follows not two minutes later, giving Wolfgang the go ahead to shut his eyes as well. It doesn’t take him long to fall back asleep.

Whenever Wolfgang wakes up again-seven, curse his body clock-he finds that Warly is still sound asleep, arms now curled around his neck. It’s not like they have to do anything today. Maybe a lie in would be the best option.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spam of them..,,.but,..,it’s important.,..


End file.
